How Cliché
by Proxy on the loose
Summary: My brother Julian and I were at home watching Transformers: Prime, when suddenly we're thrown into their universe and turned into cybertronians. How cliché, right? Read our adventures and see if we ever return home! Rate & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've been on, but I am happy to inform that I am writing a new work of fiction which I hope all of you like! This chapter will be short, but don't worry the next will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, enjoy the story!**

"Juuuuuuulian!" I whined from the bottom of the steps.  
" Come downstairs and watch Transformers with meeeee!" I was impatient and hoped he wouldn't stay on his Xbox to continue playing Minecraft. It didn't surprise me; I mean what thirteen year old boy wouldn't be glued to his TV with some kind of game on it. We were both left at home while my mom and younger sister went out, Julian and I were supposed to clean but what kid would clean with an Xbox and Netflix around?

"Okay peach, I'll be down soon," He finally answered.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, why did he have to call me that? I went into the living room and plopped down on my couch, wondering how long it would take my brother to come downstairs. After a few minutes he finally came downstairs and sat beside me.

"So, did you finish that castle thingy you were building?" I asked, turning on the TV and clicking on the Netflix icon.

"Nah, Viking and I still have a lot to finish," He said, shrugging. "Maybe when we're done you can come and check it out."

" That sounds really cool; I hope you didn't overload the place with the butt ugly villagers," I grinned and pressed play on a new episode. He laughed and the intro started, we were only a couple seconds into the episode when the lights began to flicker wildly and Julian looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Shit," I cursed and prayed that there wouldn't be a blackout.  
We were both confused on why the lights were flickering, This usually happened during a storm, but the skies were clear, maybe there was something wrong with the power line. 

"Hey, uh Vanessa," Julian said, eyes going wide.

"What jul-"I started, but my attention snapped to the TV. It was going haywire! The show became distorted and a huge flash erupted in the room then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and follows, as promised chapter 2!**

* * *

"Vanessa! Vanessa, wake up!"  
I groaned and opened my eyes, what happened? Why was it so bright too?

"Ugh...my head, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a desert"

I sat up and looked around; there was nothing in sight just sand and dirt. He was right it pretty much was a scorching wasteland; my poor head was pounding and where the heck was Julian? I turned and there was a robot instead of my little brother.

"Shit! Julian is that you?" I exclaimed, trying to get up. How did this happen and was I robot too? I looked down at my hands, they were metal and more claw like; definitely not human hands. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream of some sort. Maybe we were in coma or possibly dead and this was some kind of weird, messed up paradise? Anything, but this actually being real!

"Yeah it's me, peach" he said, helping me up. I got a good look at him; he had yellow eyes...err optics? His armor was a dark green and black, I couldn't tell whether if he was a grounder or flyer. I would just have to find out later.

"So, uh we're giant robots now and I think we're in the transformers universe." I said, wondering what we should do and how we were going to get home.

"No shit Vanessa, what are we going to do? It's not like we can go home when we don't know how or if we're stuck like this!" He said kicking the ground and leaving a huge hole in place.

"What's wrong Julian, you mad that you won't be able to play Xbox anymore?" I teased and playfully punched him; he punched back harder and looked irritated.

"I'm fucking _serious _Vanessa, what are we going to do!"

"Damn Julian, I was only trying to lighten the mood," I grumbled and rubbed my arm. Jeez, you'd think a guy could take a joke.

"Besides, since we're Cybertronians there's no doubt that both the 'bots and 'cons picked up our energy signals."

"Who do you think will get to us first?" He asked, looking around to see if there was any sign of either fraction.

"I don't know either side could get to us, so it's like a fifty percent chance," I said and hoped the decepticons wouldn't get to us first, I hated the idea of serving under Megatron. It would be putting my and brother's life under a crazed dictator. We would have to claim as neutrals, come up with other names, and be able to show our worth.

"You look like a seeker and your paint job is kinda cool too," Julian murmured

"Hmm really, is that a good or bad thing?" I said, looking at my paintjob. It was red and orange it almost looked like fire.

He shrugged and inspected himself.

"So, am I a seeker like you too or a grounder?"

" Well not exactly a seeker and definitely not a grounder, now that I'm getting a better look at you; you're probably a 'copter,"

Before Julian could respond a greenish flash appeared in front of us and four vehicons came out, great just what needed; decepticons' got to us first and there was no way to get out of this without being killed. The vehicons raised their cannons at and circled us.

"Neutrals! We're neutrals!" I shouted, panicking and waving my hands around to show that we were not armed. The vehicons didn't lower their weapons; instead they began to shove us into the ground bridge. We were eventually shoved into the decepticon control center, where Megatron himself was in front of us. I glanced around, seeing Starscream and Soundwave in the room as well.

"I have been told that the two of you claim to be neutrals?" Megatron questioned, examining my brother and me, he was intimidating and anxiety shook through my entire body. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I gathered myself and displayed calm posture though I was scared out of my mind.

"Yes we are," I said slowly, continuing. "I am Phoenix and this is my brother Demonstrike, we are here to serve you and the decepticon cause, sir" I waited patiently and hoped none of them could hear my shaking, I wondered if Julian was as nervous as I was.

"Starscream," Megatron snarled not bothering to look over at his second in command.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream sneered.

"The two of them will be under your command and make sure that our new recruits are well adjusted." Megatron said, not taking his eyes off us. Starscream glowered at the big mech's back before turning his attention forward again.

"Of course, my liege," Starscream bowed and led us out; I let out a sigh relief. We've survived our encounter with Megatron and joined the decepticon ranks. Starscream led us to what looked like our private quarters and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to show us around, Commander?" I asked, glancing inside my quarters.

"I'm sure the two of you can figure out where everything is, I have more important matters to attend," he said, walking away. Julian grumbled something under his breath and I snorted. It was clear we wouldn't be getting along too well with our new commander. I went inside and immediately saw a data pad next to the bed...err berth? I picked up the data pad and turned it on; there was a list of assignments. The first one was to pay a visit to Knockout; I turned off the data pad and placed it back, couldn't keep the doc waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they always make my day and encourage me to write more! I hope I didn't make anyone too ooc, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Demonstrike?" Julian asked, while keeping pace with me as I was out looking for the medical bay, since Starscream wasn't much help.

"It was only thing that popped in my mind at that moment," I retorted.  
" What did you want me to say, it's not like we can use our human names." I was getting irritated, where the hell was the medbay? Why couldn't the 'cons have a map or something of the base.

"But still, **_Demonstrike_**?"

I huffed in frustration of not finding the medbay and my brother wouldn't stop pestering about his new name.

"What did you _**want**_?" I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Would you have rather been named king douche bag?" I sneered and began walking again, my brother followed.

" Okay, okay, okay," he replied.  
" I mean you did pick out a cool enough name, not bad Phoenix," he playfully punched me in the arm and winked. I rolled my optics and looked for any vehicons that could give us directions, one was walking towards us.

"Hey, do you know where we can find the medbay?" I asked, the vehicon pointed to our left. I gave him gracious nod and walked into the room, Knockout was thankfully in there with his back to us. I knocked on the wall and he turned around.

"Ah, you must be the new recruits," Knockout purred. I bit my lip and fidgeted a little, I forgot how flirtatious the medic could be.

"I'm Demonstrike and this is my sister, Phoenix," Julian said, nudging me with his elbow and I broke off from my thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Knockout. He smirked in return and motioned for me to lay down on the examination berth.

"Come here Phoenix; let the good doctor take a look at you."

"Joining the decepticons was the worst thing I have ever done," I thought and lied down on the berth, hoping this examination would go by fast. It was awkward enough to be in a ship full of mech's and to have one being a flirt right now made it worst. Flying sparks caught my attention; Knockout was putting the decepticon insignia on my chest plate. When he finally finished, I quickly got up and Julian walked over and took my place.

"Well Doc I gotta admit, you're handiwork is quite impressive," I looked down at the insignia, Knockout did have a talent for making everything look stunning.

"Thank you, I take pride in what I do, not just anyone can do it," He said and finally finished with my brother's insignia. Julian...err I mean Demonstrike got up and walked over to me, looking at his insignia as well.

"It seems that the two of you are in working condition and have your alt modes already picked out," Knockout filling out a datapad, Demonstrike nodded and walked out, I followed him and gave Knockout a 'thank you' before leaving the medbay. Demonstrike was leaning against the wall, he looked excited.

"Commander screechy wants us to go look for energon signatures and for any autobot activity," he said with a grin and I giggled at his nickname for Starscream, it was perfect match.

"If we come across any 'bots, I hope you remember your karate moves," I teased, but in all seriousness I was somewhat worried for my brother. He hadn't practiced fighting skills or took classes, I taught him some moves from what I learned from my kick boxing classes but it wasn't enough for a fight against 'bots who've had years of training.

"We're definitely going to train after this, I mean we're both pretty rusty and plus we also have to learn to use the weapons that we have," I continued and watched my hands form into cannons. Demonstrike nodded, watching his hands turn into cannons as well.

"We might as well be going," he said, smirking.  
" Don't wanna miss the chance of fighting the bots,"

* * *

Flying wasn't as easy as I thought, I was having trouble with keeping my balance; like transforming wasn't hard enough. My brother was a natural, he tried to help me with my balance and I managed to keep it. Flying was actually fun, I've always wanted to fly now I finally got my wish.

"Hey, I picked some energon signatures below us!" Demonstrike exclaimed, doing a nose dive and I followed after him. He landed gracefully and I stumbled forward, I glared at him it wasn't fair that he was able to do everything with grace, at least with flight.

"So where's the signatures coming from?" I asked, looking around and he pointed over to the cave. Demonstrike went inside with his cannons activated. I waited a few minutes, wondering if my brother would need my help. When he yelled,  
"Phoenix! We found the mother lode!"

I chuckled and opened up my comm. link.

**: Commander Starscream, I think you'll be happy to know that we've located energon signatures, I'm sending my coordinates:**

**: Good, I will be sending troops to your coordinates, you two are more useful than I thought:**

Starscream said before disconnecting the link.  
"Thanks for having some faith in us, Screamy" I muttered sarcastically, suddenly a ground bridge opened up in front of me and instead of vehicons, autobots came out. It was Bumblebee and Arcee; they immediately raised their weapons and began to shoot. I yelped and ducked behind a rock, shooting back.

**:'Strike, you better get your sorry aft out here right now! I'm takin' heavy fire:**

I shot a couple more rounds and rolled over to the next boulder. Demonstrike came rushing out, shooting straight at Bumblebee. I continued shooting at Arcee hoping to get a successful shot soon, I quickly looked over at my brother and he was in full blown fist fight with the yellow scout. Arcee continued shooting at me and one of her shots got me in the arm, I cried out and took cover behind the boulder.

_"Where are the fuckin' troops?"_

I was enraged and ignored the burning sensation in my arm; I popped back up from my cover and took the shot. Surprisingly it hit her right in the abdomen and she staggered back, clutching the wound. A ground bridge opened and the vehicons came out, shooting at the two Autobots.

" 'Bee fall back!" Arcee shouted, wincing. Bumblebee punched Demonstrike in the face and ran over to Arcee, a ground bridge opened behind the two of them and they disappeared into it. I sighed and made my way over to Demonstrike, who was rubbing his faceplate at the moment.

"Hey Phoenix! Did you see-" he stopped as he finally noticed the condition of my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, I rolled my optics as if wasn't obvious of what had happened.

"Arcee had a lucky shot," I replied, giving a small pained smile.

"I comm-ed Soundwave he should be opening up a ground bridge, don't worry I'm sure the Doc'll get it patched up," he said, placing a servo on my shoulder. I grimaced; another visit with Knockout was not something I was looking forward to. I had nothing against him even if he was an egotistical narcissist. I was just a bit uncomfortable with his constant flirting and not mention I had somewhat of a fear for needles and other doctor stuff. A ground bridge appeared in front of us and we both walked into it, ending up in the medbay.

"Did the little bird hurt herself?" He asked in that purring voice of his, I rolled my optics and walked over to berth.

"Just patch up my arm, Doc" I urged, this needed to go by quickly as possible. Knockout nodded and began working on my arm.

"Mind telling me how you got this nasty wound?"

I turned my head over to face him and replied.

"An autobot femme had a lucky shot, surprised it didn't blast my entire arm off."

"You're pretty lucky it didn't, anyway I'm done," he said and I got up, moving my arm.

"Good as new, thanks Doc," I said with a small grin.

"You're welcome," he smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

"Come in sometime and I can make your paint job even more dashing,"

I shrugged, a retouch wouldn't sound bad. However I was in desperate need for a recharge.

"I'll think about it Doc, thanks again." I said leaving the room and headed straight for my quarters. However, I didn't get far when I bumped into Starscream.

"Ah Phoenix, just the 'bot I wanted to see," he said and I raised a brow in suspicion, what could he possibly want?

"I must say, I was extremely impressed with your performance earlier today,"

I was surprised, Starscream actually complimented me.

"Thank you, sir" I grinned. "After all, I'm not one to give up so easily."

I shifted uncomfortably, was this all Starscream was here to tell me?

"Well uh Commander, I regret to cut our conversation short, but I am in desperate need of recharge,"

"Err yes, I won't keep you from it, seeing as you are clearly exhausted."

I nodded and walked off to my quarters, I was too tired to give him a goodbye or anything. Once reaching my quarters, I immediately collapsed on my berth and fell into stasis.


End file.
